Past, Present, Future
by x-kATSUMI
Summary: Dudley Dursley, finds a familiar-looking card on Andrew's, his son, stack of birthday cards. He writes to a certain cousin for help.  Based on the fanfiction A New Leaf to Turn! Well, at least for the first chapter. A few phrases can be written down.


**AN:**

**Hi! Well, here I am. This is my 3rd fanfic. Reviews are love, so review!

* * *

**

**NORMAL POV**

Dudley Dursley had an average and normal family. He was also average and normal himself. But what was not normal and average was his cousin. Harry Potter.

Harry Potter is a wizard. His aunt Petunia had always detested them. But in the inside, she is really just jealous of her sister, who is dead.

A boy with a red football shirt and white shorts sat on a seat of the dinner table. His father prepared a cake for him. Or, bought it.

"Dad, how many presents did I get?" asked Andrew.

Dudley didn't answer. He just set the cake on the dinner table and told Andrew not to touch it.

Alice, his wife, was trying hard to lose a few pounds. Yet she did not succeed.

"You are 11 this year," Dudley reminded him. "11-year old boys don't ask how many presents they get."

Alice announced that the birthday party was about to start and Andrew's face brightened more.

"We start with the presents first," Dudley said. His son rolled his eyes and said, "Dad, I'm not stupid, I know."

Andrew unwrapped every present and opened every card. Until his father saw the last card.

"Son, why don't you read that?" he asked.

The letter. It looked oddly familiar. Then a wave of memories swept through Dudley's mind of the day Harry recieved his letter.

As he reached to the card, his dad cried out, "No! Don't open it!" Andrew looked surprised and sank back on his seat.

He couldn't believe it. His son was a wizard! "Honey, what is this?" Alice asked. She held up the envelope.

He told her, "We need a private discussion, Alice," They both whispered.

"What was that letter about? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Is this some joke? Did Andrew have an problems at school?"

"No, he didn't complain about his personal problems. It wasn't a joke, either."

"Explain this, then!"

He took a deep breath.

"My cousin got the exact same letter."

"Was this true then?"

"Yes. Such things exists."

Alice couldn't believe it.

"Does this mean Andrew is a wizard?"

Before Dudley could answer, Andrew piped in. "I'm a WHAT?"

"Andrew, this is a private talk. Please do not interrupt." He turned back to his wife.

"Yes, and I bet my cousin knows about this. I did not go to that same school because my cousin was an orphan."

Alice just told him to hurry up and tell him about this. Dudley wrote a letter to Harry and drived to the post office.

"Son, you can open it." she told him, shaking.

He opened it and gasped. "I'm a wizard?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, although not very believable. Your father's cousin went to the same school." she replied.

**back at Harry**

"Harry! Some man of the name Dudley Dursley sent you something by Muggle post!" Ginny shouted.

Lily came running downstairs and pointed her finger dramatically at Albus. "Dad, Albus took my unicorn!" she yelled.

Ginny talked to Albus and Lily.

Harry sighed and took the letter.

_Harry,_

_My son is a wizard. I don't know what to do. Help me?_

_-Dudley_

Harry couldn't believe it. Dudley hasn't contacted him in 7 years. Now here it is, a letter sent by his cousin.

''I got to go Ginny," Harry said quickly, apparating to the Dursley's home.

**Back at Dudley**

His wife looked at Harry as he appeared in the room.

Andrew also looked at Harry suspiciously as if he were about to cast a curse on him.

"Can we really trust this cousin of yours, Dudley?" asked Alice.

"Yes, Alice dear, I know Harry has changed over the years."

"Know? You hadn't even contacted me in more than 5 years, until now!"

Dudley knew Harry was right. He hadn't contacted him in any way until today.

Harry cast a silent charm on Andrew, saying the incantation quietly.

Dudley eyed him suspiciously.

Harry just gave him a not-to-worry-look.

Then Andrew and Harry disapparated to Diagon Alley. He also took the silence charm off him.

He gaped at the shops.

"Hmmm...let's see...a wand...a hat for day wear...robes..."

They went to get a wand first.

"Welcome! (Ollivander noticed Harry's face of impatience) Ok, what arm is your wand arm? (Andrew gave him a face of confusion.)

Oh right, I meant the arm that you write with. Sorry."

"I'm right-handed." He held out his right arm.

And then Ollivander measured every part of his body.

He got out a box and handed it to Andrew.

He opened it.

"Go on, give it a wave!"

Andrew waved it a little.

It sent off gold sparks.

"Very good! Now, that will be your wand from now on."

He gave his description of the wand, and told him it will be good for Transfiguration.

"You are probably wondering what Transfiguration is. Transfiguration is when you change something into something else."

Andrew would be sure that he might get a good grade, but right now it sounded like it was very hard.

"Don't worry, Transfiguration is a very easy subject. For me, at least."

It was almost time for bed and they got his books and ingredients quickly.

They apparated to his home.

"Are those the requirements for Hogwarts?" asked Alice.

"Yes. I must get going now, my wife and kids miss me, so visit me anytime you like."

He disappeared.

"Mum! Did you look at that? HE DISAPPEARED INTO THIN AIR!"

"Yeah, Mom, did you?" Mary, his 8 year-old sister, pratically yelled.

Alice sighed and said, "You have a cousin who disappears into thin air."

"And I have a kid who's a wizard." added Dudley, after Andrew went up to his bedroom.

Will couldn't help feeling excited. He is going to a magic school in 3 days!

Then he heard something come from the fireplace.

He ran downstairs quietly to see what was coming from there.

"Harry?" asked Andrew. "What are you doing here?"

"More like, why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"I know it's exciting to go to a new school and all, but let's put it down for now."

"Harry, what about my friends? I can still call them, can't I?" He was worried now.

Harry took a deep breath.

"Your friends can't call you. Magic and electricity don't mix. Very bad things will happen to electronics, if they do.

"But you can probably ask your parents to send them a letter, by owl post. (Andrew looked confused) Owl post is letters sent by owls," he added.

"Go to sleep now. Maybe your parents will let you visit me tommorow."

Andrew nodded and headed upstairs. Harry's head disappeared from the fire.

**next day**

Andrew ran downstairs, brushed his teeth and ate cereal.

"So, Dad, can I visit Harry today?" he asked hopefully, through his mouthful of cereal.

"Yes, if you can finish your breakfast quick and not talk with your mouth full! Harry is going to come anytime soon!" Alice snapped. He winced.

Sure enough, he did come right after they finished their breakfast and put their clothes on.

"I'm glad you decided you're coming."

"YAY! We're going to a wizard's house!" Mary squealed. Andrew told her to shut up.

"What job do you have?" Alice asked.

"Well, I'm an Auror and the DADA teacher in Hogwarts."

"What does DADA stand for?" Dudley asked.

"Defense against the Dark arts." he replied blankly.

"I didn't know there were bad wizards too," Andrew said.

"Well, there are, and I'm going to defend yourself against them." Then he added, "You figured that one quick. Good for you."

Andrew grinned. "Are there any bad wizards there, Harry?" Dudley and Mary said together.

"No, and if there are, I'm just going to kill them in an instant." he replied.

A red haired girl appeared next to Harry. "I was about to summon you Harry, when I was dead worried about where you apparated to!"

"Disapparate, right?"

"Whatever. Let's get home, Lily is crying and Albus thought that you went to fight another Dark lord and you died."

"Well, tell Lily that I'm ok and Albus that if I fought a Dark lord, I would probably kill him in a hour or so."

Harry totally forgot about the Dursleys and Ginny noticed them.

"Hi! I'm Ginny, Harry's wife." she said happily.

"Is Sirius there with the kids?" he asked. He had accidentally brought Sirius, to life, forever.

"Well, yes."

Ginny, Harry and the Dursley family drove in a car.

"I didn't know wizards drove cars, Harry," said Dudley with interest.

"No, I found this one in the Burrow's shed and made it fly." said Harry.

They flew the car to their home.

Andrew didn't know what happened next until...

* * *

**A/N Cliffhanger! Really evil, aren't I? I hope this chapter is long for you-I'm too lazy to write more. **

**I'm on PokemonIndigo, and if you want a shiny Latios,** **my username is SweetDia!**


End file.
